


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas (Eve)

by ImmortalHKitty



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: James wants to go outside but Aleks is being a baby, M/M, it's rated teen bc there's some nsfw references, since it's December here's a sorta Christmas realated fic, there's nothing explicit i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHKitty/pseuds/ImmortalHKitty
Summary: James and Aleks travel back to Pennsylvania to visit Miss Wilson for Christmas.





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas (Eve)

James scrunches up his eyes before opening them, discovering bright light peeking through the curtains. He doesn’t mind, though. Today is Christmas Eve and he is currently in Pennsylvania with his boyfriend of a year and eight months, Aleks. Every year he comes back home in order to visit his mom. Last year Aleks and him came here for Thanksgiving then went to Massachusetts for Christmas to visit Aleks’ family. This year, they switched.

Through the gap in the curtains he is able to see little white specks spiraling towards the ground. It’s not snowing heavily, but the thought alone of snow makes him happy. He hasn’t seen it since he moved to California. Okay, he saw some while on the plane to Pennsylvania, but that’s different. James glances down at his boyfriend that is snuggled up to his chest to keep warm.

“Hey, Aleksandr, wake up, baby,” James coos into his ear.

Aleks stirs then opens his eyes slightly. “What?” he mumbles, voice still sleep laden.

“It’s snowing outside,” whispers James excitedly. He actually loves the snow, especially playing in it. Messing around in the snow reminds him of when he was younger. Days of building snow forts and sledding down the hill by his house. It also reminds him of even more recent memories of when him and the guys fucked around in the snow at the house before the big move. 

“Really?” Aleks pulls himself away from the warm body so that he can sit up and peer out the sliver of window. 

“We should go outside.”

“No,” groans Aleks. “It’s too cold.”

“Oh, I see. You live in LA for, like, eight months after living in places where it snows all your life and suddenly it’s ‘too cold’.”

“Not the point,” whines the other as he slips out of the bed, pulling the curtains all the way back. “James, there has to be six inches of snow already!”

“If you come outside with me the snow won’t be the only thing you see that’s six inches of.” James tries to persuade his boyfriend with the sexual remark. Leaving the bed as well, he goes up behind Aleks and wraps his arms around his waist. Then, he starts kissing his pale neck in order to rile him up.

“James, please,” Aleks breaths out. The funny thing is that his boyfriend knows damn well that his neck is one of his most sensitive areas. Right now, he is totally up for the idea of fucking after going outside. That will certainly be a fun way to warm up. “Okay, fine, I’ll go outside in the stupid snow with you.”

“Yay!” exclaims James like he’s a kid that is being taken to a toy store. “I’ll go and get ready now.” He releases the other, heading over to his suitcase to pick out warmer clothes.

“You’re such a fucking child sometimes.” Aleks shakes his head at his boyfriend, yet follows his lead in pulling out appropriate outdoor clothing. Though they live in LA, they still kept their winter clothes just for the sake of coming up to the north.

 

“Good morning, boys!” says Miss Wilson as her son and his boyfriend enter the kitchen.

“Morning, mom.” James goes over to the table where she’s sitting and kisses her cheek. Ever since he moved away, he always gives his momma extra kisses when he visits.

“You guys are all bundled up. Are you going somewhere or just outside?”

“Just outside,” says James.

“Have fun.” Miss Wilson gives the males a huge smile.

Aleks and James make their way to the front door where they had hung their heavy jackets, beanies, and gloves up. Sadly, neither of them have snow boots, so their regular shoes will be subjected to the wet snow. Once they are even more prepared to face the snow, James opens the door and lets Aleks out first.

“Fuck, it’s cold,” he mutters as soon as he is fully outside. It’s still snowing lightly, but it doesn’t take long for the flakes to gather on the sleeves of their jackets.

“No, it’s not, you pussy.” James leads Aleks by the hand to the back of the yard where it’s fenced it. A nearby patch of trees glistens with the fresh snow, catching James’ attention.

“Isn’t it so pretty?” he then murmurs. Aleks won’t admit it, but he thinks it’s cute when James goes from insulting him to being soft in a matter of seconds. It just proves James isn’t always the asshole that he plays up to be. James drops his hand so that he can walk around the yard, taking in more snow covered sights.

Aleks stands there, fascinated by the beauty of the distant trees like James is. While he particularly doesn’t like the cold anymore, he still loves the sight of tree branches covered in snow. It’s so peaceful. However, unbeknownst to him, James picks up a handful of the snow and packs into a ball. Aleks’ perfect moment is shattered by the snowball that is whipped at his back. It splatters at the top of his back, some of the bits hitting the unprotected skin of his neck.

“James!” Aleks shouts at the cackling male. He stops laughing once he sees how mad the other is. James opens his mouth to apologize, but Aleks scoops up some snow of his own and chucks it at James after forming it into a sloppy ball. This one hits his face. Aleks worries that James will be furious at him, but he instead wipes the cold substance off his face.

“Oh, it’s on now.” With that, another snowball is thrown at Aleks. He dodges, retaliating with one of his own again.

 

For the next fifteen minutes or so, James and Aleks run around the yard throwing snowballs at eachother like ten year olds. Somehow, Aleks has managed to hit James more than James has hit him. It’s three to five. So, James decides to make it even by tackling his smaller boyfriend to the ground. They roll on the ground for a bit since Aleks tries to escape which causes snow to soak through their jeans.

“Get off me!” Aleks is now pinned down with James straddling him. He glares up at him, loathing the feeling of wet cold seeping through his clothes.

“I win.” James smiles triumphantly.

“You cheated!”

“You never said anything about rules, Aleksandr. All's fair in love and war.” He leans down and pecks his nose, realizing how cold it really is.

“Can we please go inside then since you won?” 

“Yeah, you must be really cold,” James comments. Since Aleks is being pushed into the ground, he’s obviously growing colder at a faster rate. Besides, they’ve already been out for a good portion of time. He helps Aleks up, brushing off the snow that’s clinging to his jeans before they head back inside. After shedding and hanging up their wet clothing, they change into fresh ones.

“Are you boys cold?” questions Miss Wilson when they walk into the living room. She’s now sitting comfortably on the couch with a blanket on her lap and a Hallmark Christmas movie on tv.

“I’m freezing.” Aleks has been pressed into James’ side ever since they changed clothes in attempt to try and regain body heat.

“I’ll make you guys some hot chocolate,” the older woman offers. “Does that sound good?”

“Yes, thank you, mom,” says James gratefully. His mother gets up from the couch and heads into the kitchen. James plops down onto the loveseat, motioning for Aleks to join him. When he does so, James pulls a blanket off from the back of the couch and wraps it around both of them. Again, Aleks cuddles up into his boyfriend. They watch the movie as they wait for their drinks.

“Here you go.” Miss Wilson comes out a few minutes later carrying two mugs. She hands them off to the guys who thank her.

“Aw, yes, you even put lots of marshmallows on top!” says James excitedly. 

His mom laughs, remembering all the times she did the exact same thing when he was much younger. She leaves them with a, “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

“You’re so cute when you’re happy over little things like marshmallows,” mentions Aleks sincerely while gazing at James fondly. Usually, Aleks is the sappier of the two, and even then it’s not often he says stuff as sappy as that. Still, he loves James and he loves seeing him happy.

James takes a careful sip of the steaming hot chocolate before replying. “You’re really cute when you’re being an asshole. Oh, wait, that’s all the time!” He bursts out laughing, almost spilling the burning liquid all over himself. He continues to snicker as Aleks glares at him.

“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.”

“You should take it as a compliment because you really are fucking cute.” James bows his head a bit so that he can kiss Aleks’ nose. He’s comforted by the fact that it’s no longer freezing anymore. Aleks’ face heats up at the words and action. The sight fills James with adoration for the other, so he can’t help himself as he gives him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Oh, James, I forgot I still need to get a few things for dinner tomorrow. I’ll be back in a few, okay?” Miss Wilson enters the room, causing James to pull his head away from Aleks.

“Yeah, see you in a bit.” James waits until he hears the sounds of her slipping a coat on then then the door shutting before saying: “Hey, Aleks, remember what I said about what would happen if you came outside with me?” Now that his mom is gone, it’s the perfect time to mess around.

“Hmm, nope.” Even though Aleks said no, the look in his eyes says he knows exactly what was implied.

“Well, let me give you a hint,” James offers suggestively. “It involves just the two of us and lots of moaning.” 

“Let me finish my hot chocolate first.” The words surprise James. Usually it’s Aleks begging to have sex and now he’s the one that’s teasing James. 

“C’mon, Leks. We don’t have much time before my mom comes home.”

“I want to finish my hot chocolate.” He smirks, taking another sip of his drink. That’s a sure sign that he’s doing this just to piss off his boyfriend.

“Aleks”, wines James who draws out the ‘s’, “you dick. You can heat it up later.” 

“Fine,” Aleks huffs like he was just asked to do a bunch of tedious chores, “but it won’t taste as good, though.”

“Trust me, babe, what we’re about to do is a hundred times better than hot chocolate,” whispers James seductively.

“I dunno, hot chocolate is pretty good.” Aleks stares down at the mug like he’s really debating about turning down sex just to drink hot chocolate. They both know it’s not going to happen. Aleks is just enjoying being a tease for once.

“How about I prove it to you?” James sets down his own mug onto the table then gently takes Aleks’ and places it down next to his. With pretty much no warning, Aleks is shoved down into the couch cushions. James wastes no time in pushing his lips against his boyfriend’s. Aleks eagerly responds to the kiss and a second later, James’ tongue slips into his mouth. They both savor the fact that the other tastes like hot chocolate for obvious reasons.

“Was that as good as hot chocolate?” James pants when they separate a minute later. Both are gasping for air. 

“Almost, I’m still not quite convinced, though.” Aleks winks at him. The other rolls his eyes, getting off of Aleks from where he started to straddle him during their mini make out session.

“Guess I’ll have to try harder.” Grabbing Aleks wrist, he tugs him up and off the couch. He drags him upstairs so they can finish what they started. Miss Wilson would not appreciate it if her son and his boyfriend fucked on the couch.

“I still wish I could have finished my hot chocolate.” Aleks keeps acting as James shuts the door to his old bedroom.

“Don’t worry, Aleksandr. I’ll get you all the hot chocolate you want tomorrow cause you won’t be able to move when we’re done.”

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to I wish you a happy what ever holiday you celebrate!!! Second, I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
